Saint's row 4 Matt Miller fun and fear
by kikkie
Summary: its not easy being the youngest kid on an alien ship. so what do you do if you cant join the fun? create some of your own! but what happens when that fun turns into chaos? * takes place after the killing zinyak * plz no bad comment. matt/femboss and Asha/Johnny
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm and quite day on the ship. Everyone was doing their own thing. Pierce was playing cards with Shaundi and Keith David ( gotta say the full name XD ). King was talking to CID about politics. Johnny and Asha were sparing and so far Johnny was wining. Kinzie was playing on the computer and the Boss was sleeping in the corner on a beanie bag ( or something like it ). Matt on the other hand was working on something big, and by the looks of it, it was big! It look like a closet box that was attach to the ship. Matt has been working on it for 3 weeks now, and not know what it was annoyed the hell out of Shaundi. And almost everything annoyed her now, but you can't really blame her. shaundi just went through her monthly gift and she was still in pain. She really needed I B Profen or pain relief!

Matt! She yelled. What the hell is that thing!?

A transporter! He answered.

A what? Shaundi ask, getting out of her set to see what he was talking about.

A transporter! He started. I think I found a way to create a portal into the virtual world!

We can already do that. Shaundi answered.

Yes but this is different! Matt continued. With this can bring items from the virtual steelport int- BORING! Shaundi interrupted.

Rude! The English teen said going back to work. Shaundi rolled her eyes and decided to call it a night. Everyone else agreed expect matt.

What about her? He pointed to their boss who was sleeping on the beanie. She'll get a cold if she sleeps out here.

No worries. The great Johnny Gat said as he pick up his boss and toss her over his shoulder like she was a bag of feathers! I'll put her in bed. And like that the adults left the room leaving matt to work on his box.

Its 3 days since that day now all the adult are so use to going into the virtual world for everything. Tonight they are going to club kinzie created just to get out. Every one expect matt. The club is only for people 21 and over ( matt 20 ).

Your cruel Agent Kinzie! Matt said as he watch kinzie play on her computer before going into the Virtual world.

Im just following the rules Mattie boy! Now be good! we'll be back in an hour. She said as hook herself up. The other soon followed.

Don't worry about matt. The boss said. If you want we can go on another NytleBlade adventure tomorrow.

Matt snickered at her offer. Im getting too old for that crap. Besides NyteBlade is dead. And like that Matt left the room with a dark cloud over his head.

Poor Matt. Asha said as she walks into the room. He's been feeling down lately, do you know why? She asked. Then pierce and johnny entered the room.

Kid's propyl feeling down since we don't take him places. peirce answered.

The kid will live! Come on let go party! Johnny said and everyone agreed. They entered the world leaving matt alone.

Finally! Matt said with a smile. I can have some fun of my own! He look at the teleporter. Time for a party!

( in the virtual night club. With the gang! )

Im getting tired and my feet hurt! The boss yelled. She been dancing with random guys for hours but she had her fun. Plus she was still worried about matt.

Alright lets go home. Johnny said. Everyone agreed and headed towards the nearest door. When they came back into the real world room matt was nowhere to be seen. Asha and the boss panic a bit.

MATT! Boss yelled running into different rooms. MATT WHERE ARE YOU!? MATT!

Chill out. Everyone and saw something a bit shocking. Fun shaundi wearing a purple brazilin bikini. She was holding a bottle of liquor in one hand and a box of nacho's in the other.

You all look shock, how come? She asked.

Well, real shaundi started. 1 you're here. 2 your in a bikini. 3 WHY THE ARE YOU HERE!?

I was invited. She replied.

No sweaty, asha facepalm. How are you here in the real world?

Oh, matt brought me here. We're having a little party in his room. Come, I'll show you. Fun shaundi let everyone into matt room ( or the room he's always in ). When they got there every one was shock! His room look like a night club! With a Jacuzzi in the corner, a king size bed in the other corner. A dance floor with some striper pools and a HD wide screen TV! The statue ' saints of all saints ' is next to the TV on the other side is the decker's skull.

Matt! Fun shaundi yelled from the balcony. I brought the chips! And some friends. Matt walk out of the bathroom. He was wear black swim shorts with the decker's logo on it.

Good! Don't forget th- Matt stop at the sight of his gang. He realized at that point he was screwed when he saw Asha and Johnny cracking their knuckles.

I can explain. He said.

Do it now before they start pounding on you. Pierce replied.

Okay, matt started. First thing first I made a device that allows me to bring items from the virtual world into our world! Isn't it exciting!?

And you never told any of us this why? Keith asked.

I tried telling shaundi but she yelled at me, calling it rude! Oh, speaking of you shaundi. Matt wet to the mini bar and got a small boxes of pain killers. For you! So you no longer be in pain. shaundi was about to cry. But she kept her tears in. the thought of matt giving her relief from her torture was so kind of him it almost made her cry.

OKAY! Asha stop the moment. That does not explain why Fun Shaundi is here!

Oh right. I needed to test the transporter and I thought fun shaundi was perfect subject. Matt explain. I also brought some other girls.

Other girls? Pierce yelled. Who else is here!?

Twin girls! Fun shaundi replied she was in the Jacuzzi waiting for Matt. Their sleeping in the bed! Their a bit bitchy but look cute in bikini's!

The boss look at matt then look at the bed. She notices two figures under the sheets. Twins….Oh shit! THE DWENTERS! You brought them here!? HERE!?

By mistake! Matt replied! I didn't mean to! I just thought of two people I can bring and they pop into my head. What's the big deal anyway?

The boss grabs matt shoulder and pulls him to the corner. Johnny doesn't know voila joined the saints! Nor does he know that you use to be part of their gang!

Oh…matt turned pale. The thought of Johnny upset scared him to the max, but he wasn't going to let all this bullshit ruined his fun. Well then, he begun, im glad you all saw this but I think it's time for bed. So im going to shut down everything! Shaundi please help me clean up.

What!? Fun shaundi yelled. I thought we we're going to get high and watch Adventure Time ( trust me when I say getting high and watching adventure time is funny! ) .

Yes well party over! Matt said looking for the remote for the TV.

Party didn't even start. Everyone's attention went to the figure coming out from under the covers…IT WAS VIOLA! She was wearing a purple Clip Bikini that had the saint's logo on it. As she walk to the crowd Johnny got pissed. Well it's good to see your alive Johnny Gat. Even though I'm dead. She yawn and scratch her head. Kikki still feeling sick * yawn * im going in the Jacuzzi with nice shaundi. She gave Johnny a ' glad to see me smile ' that pissed off Johnny!

WTF! Johnny yellied. Why is she here and why is she wearing our stuff!?

Voila joined the saints to get back at kill Baine for killing kikkie. The Boss answered.

THAT SOME BULLSHIT! He yellied. You know what forget! Your dead anyway! And like that he left the room.

well that ch1, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 6 hours since the little party Matt threw and everyone was pissed! Well expect for shaundi. Everyone was in the main room discussing what they we're going to do with matt. Johnny wanted to punch the living daylight out of him for bring the twins back from the grave. Asha and Kinzie wanted to suspend him from his little box. Pierce wanted to trap him in the virtual world ( peirce is pissed because he hasn't gotten lad in a long time and matt can bring girls to life! ). While they were all talking matt was sending the girls back to their home in the virtual world, when he was done he meet up with his pissed off crew members.

Hi…he replied.

Matt we need to talk. Asha said. We all been talking and we think what you did was wrong. So we decided…asha went silent.

Decided what? He replied.

We're getting rid of the Fucking box. Johnny told him.

WHAT!? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Matt yelled.

Yes we can! Kinzie told him in her high and mighty way.

Matt this is for your own good. Asha told him. We're just doing what best for you.

What best for me? Matt replied with an unbelievable smile on his face. What best for me, you don't even know what's best for me alright!

How dare you say that to me, I single handedly -SHUT UP! Matt stops her.

JUST SHUT UP! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! Matt yelled he then looked at everyone in the room. ALL OF YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

Matt… the boss comment getting out of her seat.

NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! He yelled. I'll admit I did stupid shit while I was part of the decker's and I'll admit that I am glad you gave me a second chance in life…BUT BRING ME BACK INTO THE GAME OF KILLING AND GANGS!...I HAD A LIFE WHEN I QUIT ALL THAT! Matt voice started to soften. I was going back to school, I had friends, I was becoming social, I was getting off drugs, I had a girl friend who actually like me for me and not my money or power…and it all was taken away from me the minute you knock door. He pointed to Asha. You know how hard it is to do all that by yourself? With no support no money no family. It was hard. But I made it! And I enjoyed it! Then you came to my dorm with all this bullshit saying if I didn't come with I would regret. I should have said no that day! NOW LOOK AT WHERE I AM! BACK IN THE GAME! EXPECT EVERYTHING THAT I EXPECT TO GO BACK TO IS GONE!

Everyone in the room was silent. Nobody had anything to say. Even CID felt bad and he was a robot.

Asha broke the silence. We needed you matt. You were the only one who could have helped us stop Temple and all those other terriest.

Then you should have called kinzie. He replied. Now look where I am? Stuck in an alien ship with a bunch of psychopaths who never even talk to me or even take a moment to notice im hear, but when it's time to party or enjoy ourselves let's leave all the work to the British kid! Matt sighed. I'm going to bed. Do whatever you want to the box. And with that matt left the room. Everyone was looking at each other. Thinking what they were going to do.

( The next day )

Matt woke up and saw the box was still there to his surprise. He then headed over to the weight room where he saw Johnny and Shaundi fighting. He walk towards them.

Hey do know where asha or the boss is? He asked.

Boss is in the control room. Johnny said dodging one of shaundi kicks.

Thank you! Matt said running out the room heading to the control room. He saw the boss doing some sit ups.

Trying to keep up that sexy figure of yours? He ask.

Yep! Plastic surgery did not make this body. She replied.

Um, matt voice got soft. Im sorry about last night. I was a bit upset and I lost control of my words.

Ah don't sweet it mat! We all need to go crazy once in a while. She said smiling at him.

Well I didn't come here to say just that, he took a deep breathe. I been thinking and last made me realize that I shouldn't be scared of you. So I was wondering if you and I can go-MATT! Both the boss and matt turn to see asha.

Asha about last night I am deeply sorry. Matt told her.

That's alright, come with me. I want to learn about the box! She drag miller away from the boss. All matt can do was wave good bye.

After 4 hours of explaining to kinzie and asha how the box work matt decided to relax in his pool. So he called up fun shaundi and the twin to come over and they agreed. When they arrived they were greeted by stares but they ignored it.

So, kikkie started. Why you called us here?

I have a favor to ask. He replied.

And that is? Viola ask.

I LOVE THE BOSS AND I WANT HER TO BE MY WIFE! Matt yelled, lucky no one outside heard him.

Well…fun shaundi look at her clock. I think its time for me to go.

Sit down shaundi, viola said. Look kid the boss is how we say in the business of love they call her…crazy! And you don't want to be in that mess.

But, kikkie said. If you want to go swimming with the sharks I suggest wearing a bullet proof vest!

In other words, matt ask.

You're screwed! They all answered.

Before matt can reply Johnny can into the room. Yo' matt! Think you can hook me up with beer in here?

Sure Johnny whatever you say. Matt replied with a scared smile. This pissed the twins off a bit.

You know Johnny, men drink because they lack…oh what the word Viola?

Guns?

Nope

Self-respect?

Close but no

Human emotions?

Getting warmer

Balls?

DING-DING! Correct!

Even with glasses on you can see the anger in his eyes. Matt-shaundi leave the room please. And like that they left, run for their life's. shaundi ran back into her virtual home and matt ran into the boss knocking her down.

Ow…what the hell matt?

Johnny going to kill viola and kikkie!

Oh this should be good! The boss got up and headed over to matt room. Matt followed behind. When she got to the door she heard nothing. Ether Johnny killed them or their talking.

Okay, let's see what they're doing shall we! She open the door and turned pale. Matt had a huge noise bleed. The scene before them was unbelievable! The twins naked sucking on Johnny 8-inch cock. The boss closed the door.

Um…she tried to say something but the words weren't coming out.

Matt was in the corner trying to stop the blood coming from his nose.

Im going to bed. Boss said as she left the area.

Me too! Matt said.

Kikkie: that a rap!

Viola: why am I blowing johnny?

Kikkie: cause you own a slut house!


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the weirdest day of my life. Johnny said, he was in the corner of the control room siting on a beanie bag. The rest of the gang agreed.

( 12 hours earlier )

It was a boring day on the ship. What hasn't been done was done already and everyone was fed up of doing the same thing over and over again. So Keith David got an idea.

You know genki doing something different today. I heard they were going to have a special tournament today. You guys should see what it is. Keith David said.

Sure, anything to kill the boredom! The boss was 100% up for it. She had nothing better to do anyway. To the virtual world! She ordered and of course they followed. The boss, Johnny, matt, shaundi, pierce and asha went straight to genki only. When they enter the building it was a dark room.

I have a bad feeling about this. Matt said.

Calm down matt! Asha said hugging him. Matt when did you get so muscular?

What are you talking about? Matt answered, just then the light went on! And they were in a warehouse looking room. Asha was hugging pierce.

I didn't think you rolled this way ashe! Pierce the proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist, but this cause asha to throw him across the room.

Idiot. Johnny said headed towards the door they came in, only to find that it is lock. What the hell?

WELCOME! A loud voice can be heard in the room.

WELCOME TO WACKY TACKY DAY! The voice said.

Wacky tacky day?! Pierce asked. Isn't that something you do in school or something?

YES! The voice answered. BUT THIS WACKY TACKY DAY WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT THAN WHAT YOU ARE USE TO!

How different? Johnny asked.

YOU'LL SEE, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

GAMES!? Just then the floor disappeared and the saints fell down.

FUCK YOU KIETH DAVIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDD! The boss yelled as she fell.

The saints landed in water. But this water taste a bit like sprite.

Well, at least were alive. Matt said trying to lighten up the mood.

Yea, only to be stuck in soda. Johnny answered.

Land. Asha pionted, the saints swim to land. When they got there they all heared that voice again.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PASS THE FIRST LEVEL!

That was an easy level. Boss reply to the random voice.

YES AND NOW FOR THE SECOND LEVEL! DRAG QUEEN RACE!

Everyone look up to the sky with a big huge WHAT THE FUCK look on their faces.

YOU HEARD ME!

Your serious? The boss asked.

Yes I am!

Well let the race begin!

WHAT!? The other saints yelled.

We might as well play this stupid game.

Okay so where are we supposed to get the clothes for this drag race? Shaundi ask.

From the crates over there. Matt pointed to the crates near a palm tree.

Okay…lets drag…. Even the boss couldn't say anything encouraging about this.

( 2 hours later )

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HERE ARE OUR DRAG QUEEN RACERS!

FIRST IS OUR LOVELY SHAUNDI WHO IS POSING AS SHAUN!

Shaundi walk out from behind the curtain ( I forgot to write their on an island with a giant building and walk way stage outside ). She was wearing jordans shoes, with a saggy baggy pants and a big t-shirt. She wore a cape to make her look manly, but it didn't do so well.

WHAT DO YOU THINK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!?

BOOOOOOO! The shouted. Shaundi snickered and went to the corner of the stage.

NEXT IS THE FEIRCE PIERCE POSING AS PORSCHA

Porscha came out wearing a black long sleeve dress that went to his knee's. he was wearing two inch heels and a giant afro wig.

WHAT DO YOU THINK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!?

Everyone did a thumps down.

Ya'll is cold man! He went and join shaun in the corner.

NEXT IS JOHNNY GAT POSING AS-WAIT…WHERE IS HE?

I quit! Johnny can be seen siting with the audients. No way hell im wearing a dress!

O-OKAY! NEXT ON THE LIST IS THE BOSS! POSING AS BOSS.

She came out wearing a tuxedo! Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. But like the others she did not look what she to be.

WHAT DO YOU THINK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!?

BOOOOOOO! They yelled.

Yea, yea, yea you can all suck my non existing dick alright! and like that she went over to the corner.

NEXT UP IS ASHA! POSING AS ASH!

Asha came out in an army like suit. Wearing an army hat that covered her face. Compare to the other 2 she look most like a man but still didn't pass for it.

WHAT DO YOU THINK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!?

They all gave a 'eh' sound. She then went to the corner with the others with a smile on her face.

ALRIGHT OUR LAST DRAG QUEEN IS MATT POSING AS MATTY!

Matt walk out behind the curtains but he look like another person! Matt was wearing a black corset with a huge dark blue tutu at the bottom. He was wearing black knee high Goth boots with black thigh high stocking and dark blue gloves that went up to his elbow. He was wearing a big curly wig and a bunch of diamond jewelry on. HE LOOK LIKE A WOMAN THAN A GIRL!

WHAT DO YOU THINK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!?

Everybody cheered! Matt look so cute!

THE WINNER IS MATTY MILLER!

The saints clapped and cheered.

Congrates matt! You have official became a woman today. Pierce said.

Im in heels so asha can you?

Oh of course matt! Asha kicked pierce off the stage.

CONGRATULATIONS! THANKS TO MATT YOU ALL MOVE TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

Fuck that I wanna go home now. johnny told the voice but it didn't listen.

If you don't win the next 3 rounds you might never leave here. The voice said.

What do you mean not leave here!? Matt yelled.

YOU SEE KIDS SINCE THIS IS MY WORLD I CAN DO WITH IT WHAT EVER I PLEASE. AND I WANT SOME ENTERTAINMENT, AND YOU JUST THE PEOPLE TO GIVE IT TO ME! NOW ON THE NEXT ROUND!

Kikkie: uh-oh! Saints are in trouble!

Johnny: hey I'm curious, wat gave you the idea of a drag queen race.

Kikkie: raul paul drag queen race!

Johnny: I see

Matt: plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…

CONGRATULATIONS! THANKS TO MATT YOU ALL MOVE TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

Fuck that I wanna go home now. johnny told the voice but it didn't listen.

If you don't win the next 3 rounds you might never leave here. The voice said.

What do you mean not leave here!? Matt yelled.

YOU SEE KIDS SINCE THIS IS MY WORLD I CAN DO WITH IT WHAT EVER I PLEASE. AND I WANT SOME ENTERTAINMENT, AND YOU JUST THE PEOPLE TO GIVE IT TO ME! NOW ON THE NEXT ROUND!

And so it continues…

mmmm…my head, matt moaning pain.

I SEE YOUR UP MATT!

Huh! Matt became alert. where am I? wh-what happen to the others!?

CONGRATULATIONS MATT SINCE YOU WERE THE WINNER OF THE LAST CHALLENGE YOU CAN BE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS IN THIS CHALLENGE!

FUCK THAT! Matt was about to get up until he notice a slight pain in his hands. Look down and saw himself chain to a metal chair. The chains were wrapping around his body with 5 locks on them. 2 at His shoulder, 2 by his feet and one in the middle of his chest. He started to scan the room. It look like that creepy room from the movie saw.

WHAT IS THIS!? He asked.

YOUR PRISON DAMSEL! NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN! The room matt was in had 5 tv. On each screen had one of the saints in them.

WAKE-WAKY SAINTS!

All the saint's squirmed a bit before fully waking up. Like matt they were chained expect for the boss who legs were only chain.

What the fuck is this shit!? And why am I in the jungle!? She ask.

GLAD YOU'RE ALL UP! AND NOW THE GAME!

The boss growled.

THE GAME IS CALLED SAVE THE PRINCE DEAR FAITHFUL KNIGHTS! YOUR PRINCE OF COURSE IS LAST CHALLENGE WINNER MATT MILLER!

From afar matt heard clapping and cheering.

THE GAME IS SIMPLE! EACH ONE OF THE 5 KNIGHTS MUST ESCAPE THEIR WORLD WITH THE HELP OF THE MAIN KNIGHT ( the boss ) IN ORDER TO SAVE THE PRINCE!

That's going to be a bit tricky considering I don't know where fuck I am or the others! The boss yelled.

IM NOT DONE EXPLAINING, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Genki…

THE FIRST KNIGHT ( the boss ) MUST FIND THE KEY TO GET OUT OF HER CHAINS! ONCE THAT HAPPENS SHE MUST FIND THE DOOR OUT OF THIS WORLD! BE WARNED! IF YOU OR ANY OTHER KNIGHT LOSES THEIR KEY YOU OR THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO UNLOCK THE NEXT DOOR!

Okay find key use it to get out of here and don't lose it, got it! Boss yelled.

ALSO, BEWARE OF THE PREDITERS!

The what?

LET THE GAMES BEGIN! AND DON'T GET KILLIED!

Wait-what!? The boss yelled but there was no answer. Instead a golden Skeleton key appeared in front of her face. She grab the key and undo the chains on her legs.

That was easy! When she got up from the chair a loud roar was heard.

Paul?...Is that you? The boss asked but no reply. Instead giant footsteps can be heard. The falling or trees and animals running away in fear can be heard too. The boss was getting a little bit worried of what coming. The louder and louder until it was right in front of her!

A T-rex?the boss said staring at the dinosaur with dis-believe. It only took her a minute to realize… A FUCKING T-REX! And like that she ran for her life! She ran as fast as she could, so fast her feet were barley hitting the ground. of course the t-rex was nearby but not so close. The boss ran till she stop in front of a pond. She took a deep breath and sat by the pond. When she stop breathing she notice a door in the pond.

Well that was easy! She jump in the water and swam to the door. She used her key to open the door. when she open the door she was suck into a dirty looking night club.

Great! First an infest jungle of dinosaurs and now a night club. What next castle? She ask herself.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A scream of terror was her and it sounded like-

SHAUNDI! The boss rush to her as quick as she can, she found her in quick time too because what Shaundi was dealing with was just WRONG! Shaundi was chain to a wall. Her hands were restrain to the wall and her legs chain together but that wasn't the disturbing scene…temple was there with tenticals…feeling up on shaundi.

I wanna sleep with shaundi! I wanna sleep with shaundi! I WANNA SLEEP WITH SHAUNDI! Temple was yelling as he lick shaundi ear.

Being a fast thinker the boss got her heel and stab it into Temple brain, killing the old pervert.

Oh thank you boss! That was terrible! Shaundi look like she was about to puke. Those tentacles were so slimy! And they kept pushing up against me! Ugh! I feel sick!

Shaundi where's your key? The boss ask.

In his pocket. She answered.

The boss took a deep breathe. She bent down look through left pocket. Then his right.

It in the left butt cheek pocket. Shaundi told her.

Right, as she went diging for the key she could have sworen temple moved…just my imagination.

When she got the key she unlock shaundi from her chains. Alright lets go get matt! Do you know where the doo-something slimy was around her leg!

You have such strong long legs! Perfect for my tentacles! The dead temple told her, only to be stomp in the face by a pissed off shaundi. RUN! The boss and shaundi run through the club and found the door. They unlock it and closed it behind them.

THAT WAS WRONG! The boss voice soften. So very, very wrong.

Let's just find pierce and move on shall we! Shaundi said trying to get the images out of her head.

Where are we? The boss ask.

Looks like were in western times. Shaundi answered.

COME ON MAN! I DIDN'T KNOW THE BITCH WAS YOURS!

Both shaundi and the boss knew that voice. Pierce! He screams for help was coming from a shack on their left. The boss kick the door open. Pierce! Were here to- * she broke down in laughter *HAHAHA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR ASS?!

Pierce was hanging upside down naked; his feet were in chains that hang from the roof. In front of him was a white cowboy looking guy holding a butcher knife.

OH MY GOD! IM NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK! The boss was laughing her ass off. Excuse me can I get my friend here!

The man didn't look pleased in fact he looks pissed to the max. You mean this NEGA ( I spelled it wrongly cause I don't like the word so don't complain about the misspelling on this part )?

Um…yea. He's our friend. The boss answered. So if you don't mind putting him down. She was cut off by a slap on a the face.

Know your place woman! You don't speak back to me! Go back to the kitchen where you belong! The cowboy yelled at her. Then spite on her heels ( OH HELL NO BITCH! )

The jump his ass and pound into that stupid racist face like it was butter. She didn't stop when he beg her to, she didn't stop when all his teeth feel out…basically she didn't stop at all.

While the boss was beating this guy Shaundi found pierce key and set him free. She then pulled the boss off the man. When she did there was nothing but blood and bumps on the guy face.

UH-OH! The voice appeared. THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!

He slap't me! The boss yelled. He had it coming.

WELL ITS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE ITS TIME FOR SECOND CHANCE!

Kikkie: im going to end it here. Hope you enjoy the story!

Matt: plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

WELL ITS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE ITS TIME FOR SECOND CHANCE!

And so it continues…

Second chances? shaundi said. What that?

ITS WHEN THE VILLIAN NEEDS A HELPING HAND!

I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means. Pierce ask.

OH IT DOES! FOR THE NEXT HALF HOUR THE DOOR WILL BE GONE!

WHAT!? That's not fair! Shaundi shouted.

LIFE NOT FAIR! ALSO YOUR COWBOY FRIEND WILL NOT ONLY BE HEALED BUT HE WILL HAVE SOME FRIENDS HELPING HIM ALONG THE WAY! ENJOY! AND DON'T GET KILLIED!

Oh shit! We got trouble! Pierce pointed to the cowboy from earlier. He was getting up expect his face was healed and he started to get a bit muscular.

I SUGGEST RUNNING!

And the saints did.

( with matt in the small room )

IT SEEMS YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN A HEEP OF TROUBLE!

As long as their okay I'm not worried. Matt answered.

YOU HAVE THE MOST CUTIEST ACCENT!

Um…thanks. What are you anyway? And why are you doing this?

BECAUSE I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF!

What? Matt look at the roof with a bit of shock and confusion.

I WATCH YOU EVERYDAY WITH THOSE GIRLS! IT MAKES ME SO MAD! ESPECAILLY THE GIRL YOU CALL BOSS! HER PERFECT BODY! HER PERFECT VOICE! HER PERFECT EVERYTHING! The voice was starting to sound a bit angry and jealous

Do I know you? He asked.

OF COURSE YOU DO! YOU MADE ME MATT! BUT THAT BITCH KINZIE TY TO TEAR US APART! BUT NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE WE CAN BE HERE TOGETHER! TOGETHER FOREVER!

Boss… please save me.

( back to our heroes! )

Where they go!? A pissed off cowboy wearing an dark brown hat ask.

I don't know, but when I find them I call dips on the girl with the star on her hand. The cowboy in the green hat said

Let's find them first! The cowboy from earlier. They hop on their horses and rode out of the town. Not notice 3 figures wearing purple in front of a blacksmith shop.

When the cowboys turned the corner saints revealed themselves. Pierce was wearing a black smith outfit, Shaundi was dress as a Salon girl and the boss was wearing a can-can dress.

This shit is itchy as hell! Shaundi complain, scratching her hair piece that matches her outfit.

Deal with it! Only 5 a minute until this second chance-shit is over! Pierce told shaundi.

I just hope the next 'world' isn't so uh…stupid. The Boss looks down at her dress. I mean really!? The cowboy years? The slave time?! How stupid can this get!?

CONGRATULATIONS! THE HALF-HOUR IS UP! AND TO SHOW MY KINDNESS I WILL SHOW YOU THE DOOR! Just then a huge door appeared in front of them.

This world better be worth it. the boss comment.

The saints unlock the door and went in only to find another shock horror.

Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! The voice was Asha! She was screaming on the top of her lungs.

I never thought I see this…the boss said looking away in shock that before her eyes.

Asha was leaning over a wooden table, her hands chain together getting raped by Johnny Gat himself. And by the looks of it she was enjoying it. She was enjoying it so much she didn't even notice her skeleton key was around her neck, getting hit by her breast as they bounce up and down.

What the FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! The boss yelled. This was disgusting! The boss knew Johnny too well; Johnny would never rape a girl! Believe me he had high standers than that!

THIS IS ASHA PERSONAL NIGHTMARE! MEETING SOMEONE POWERFUL THAN HER! SOMEONE THAT HAS THE POWER TO DO WHAT THEY WANT TO HER. EVAN TAKES WHAT'S MOST PRECIOUS TO A YOUNG WOMAN WHO DID NOT CHOOSE TO GIVE IT UP, THEIR VIRGINITY!

This is sick! Shaundi yelled at the voice. Stop this now!

I CAN'T! BUT YOU CAN! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS KILL JOHNNY!

You're asking for a little too much buddy! Shaundi said.

WELL THERE IS AOTHER OPTION!

And that is? Pierce asked.

TAKE HER KEY! SHE DOESN'T SEEM LIKE SHE NEEDS IT!

Hey man that's cold! We can't do that to her! Pierce said pointing to the sex brainwash Asha.

WHY NOT!? YOU GET YOUR KEY AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT WORLD! IN FACT I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU THE DOOR! And like he said the door appeared before them. WHATS YOU'RE MOVE?

This! Shaundi punch the living day lights out of virtual Johnny. As johnny fell to the ground asha starting twitching. Her body was shaky.

Thank you, shaundi. Asha said. Even with her make-up smutch, her hair crazy and her tears falling from her eyes she still look grateful. She then fell to the ground.

She fainted. Shaundi look at her with concern. She saw cut on her arms and legs. Shaundi looked lower to her pride… it was leaking sperm and blood.

God, johnny. The boss said. You're a brute. She looks at asha. Let's get her clean up.

The boss and shaundi clean up Asha injuries and put her in her suit, but not before unchaining her. Asha woke up a few minutes later. She got up and look at the other.

This never leaves this room. She told them.

We promise. Shaundi answered.

Now then, on to the next door!

( with miller )

Matt felt like puking! What he just saw almost killed him.

WHAT DO YOU THINK MATT!? PRETTY GOOD SHOW WITH ASHA!

You're disgusting!

THAT SO MEAN! PLUS SHE DESERVED IT! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TURN YOU IN AN MI6 AGAENT!

I don't care! What you did was still wrong!

SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU THE WAY I DO MATT! SHE LIES TO YOU. LIKE EVERY OTHER MAN SHE PROPLY HAD IN HER LIFE!

Be quit! And just leave me alone!

( back to the saints! )

The saints enter into the most horrifying world yet…DISNEY LAND!

Really johnny? The boss said face palming herself.

Make it stop! I can't watch it anymore! Johnny voice can be heard from afar.

Let's go get him…boss didn't even sound enthusiastic about getting Johnny back after the last world.

When they found Johnny he was chain to a chair with some needles attach to his eyes to keep them from closing. Like Asha his key was around his neck.

What the hell is this? Clockwork tower!? Shaundi asked.

THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE IDEA! ( wow even I'm getting annoyed by the voice )

When I get out of these chains I'm going to rip your balls out through your fucking neck! Johnny shouted to the voice.

AND YOU WI-WI-WI-WI-WI- the voice was glitch.

BOSS! It was kinzie!

Kikkie: well im going to end it there!

Johnny: Disney?

Kikkie: it was a perfect nightmare for you! No drinking, violence, no profanity, no-

Johnny: stop, I heard enough!

Matt: plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Previously….

THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE IDEA! ( wow even I'm getting annoyed by the voice )

When I get out of these chains I'm going to rip your balls out through your fucking neck! Johnny shouted to the voice.

AND YOU WI-WI-WI-WI-WI- the voice was glitch.

BOSS! It was kinzie!

And so it continues…

Boss! Kinzie voice was loud and in distress. Hey boss! Can you hear me!?

Yes we can hear! She answered the worry hacker back. Where I the have you been now that I think about it!

Trying to get to you! Kinzie yelled. There's a virus in the system! You know how many times I tried sending CID in there to get you!?

I don't care just get us out of here! The boss said.

I can't. kinzie answered.

Why not? Asha ask.

Because if I try anything against the game it will reset itself! And with it all the power walls and stuff will come back on! Kinzie explained. Look the best thing you can do right now is get matt! Once you do that I might be able to get you out of the system.

Do you know where he is? Is he alright? The boss asked kinzie with a hint of worry in her voice.

Yes and no…I suggest going through that door on your right. Kinzie said. Like she said there was a door on their right. The 5 saints ran in only to appear in front of a castle.

Oh well this looks okay. Ashe said to soon! The sky started to get dark and thunder appeared behind the castle with bats flying out of it.

Thanks asha! Johnny said.

My bad…

UGH! Let's just get the kid already! Shaundi was furious! She was getting tired of all these virtual worlds they been entering.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT TO THE FINAL LEVEL!

Great for us now give us matt. The replied.

OKAY! HERE HE IS!

Matt walks towards them with a huge smile on his face.

Thank you. Everyone! Matt was happy as he ran to Asha and gave her a big hug! He then moved to johnny, pierce and shaundi. When he got to the push she pushes him away like a mosquito.

Don't hug me kid! The told him hiding her blush. I'm glad you're alright. You're not hurt are you?

Of course! Well I am since you're here now. Matt gave her the cutest boy blush she ever seen! God dam him! His cuteness was going to kill her one of these days!

Well then, he took her hand. Shall we be off then! Kinzie, would you please open a door for us!

And like that Asha realize ( like that sound you hear when the music sudden stops )

YOU'RE NOT MATT! She pushes this matt away from the boss. Matt would never EVER show any signs of curtsy towards Kinzie! Let alone the show signs of affection towards the boss without the fear of getting your balls blown off!

HA! That a good one! Pierce laugh at that comment.

Matt sweet face turns to dark and serious( and that face is something you don't see every day! ).

You know Asha, matt started. You always were too smart for your own good. Matt voice deepened. Too smart for your own good. This matt start to twitch. His eyes start to fade into his skin along with his mouth. His spine crack into an oval shape way making him go on all 4's. his mouth grew wide with huge razor sharp piranha like teeth. His hair started to grow and flout in the air.

TIME TO DIE! This matt said.

Run! The boss yelled! The saints ran to the castle.

( with matt )

LET ME OUT OF HERE! Matt was yelling on the top of his lungs. Yelling, screaming, struggling! Matt was pissed off!

MATT BOY! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU STRUGGLE YOU'RE GOING STAY WHERE YOU ARE! The voice told him, but Matt didn't listen because he still continued to struggle.

You are a pathetic piece of shit! And the minute I get of here your computer is MINE!

THAT IS THE NI-NI-NI-NI-NI. The voice was glitching! This scared matt a bit but the feeling quickly went away when he heard Kinzie voice.

Matt! Are you there!? Kinzie ask.

Kinzie?! Oh, I'm so relieved you're here. Can you get me out of here? He ask her.

I can't. She answered.

Why not? He ask.

Because if you try to leave you die! Keith David told the poor scared kid.

What!? Matt yelled.

There is a virus in the system, CID told matt. This bug has link itself to the main server of your virtual world. If we try to log you out with a portal this bug will send shock waves to the brain. This will result in 90% chance of death. The 10% will be if you survive.

Okay, can you at least get me out of these chains so I can meet up with the others. He asked.

Yes! CID replied. Matt chains disappeared from his body. The minute that happened matt rush to the door.

Woo, kid! The King stops matt. Be warned there are some monsters in the area you're in so take this! A glass bottle appeared before matt's face. As he takes it he notice a black cross printed of the bottle that says

Forever loved

Holy water? He asked.

You'll be surprise what in here. Keith David responds.

No go find the others an-HELLO MATT! The voice game back. MATT HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR

That's for to know and for you to find out! Matt open the metal door and walk into a dark spooky hallway.

Well this is not creepy at all! Matt said to himself. Being that his room was next to wall he had to choice but to go left.

( back with our saints. )

The saints were running for their lives! Being chased by a lizard look think is something the boss wish never happened to her! The saints were running so fast they didn't notice they were through different doors! (idiots ).

The boss went through a purple door

Shaundi and pierce went throw a blue door

Asha and Johnny went through a brown door.

( With matt )

Matt was running through the castle, door after door he would end up in the same place.

URG! This is hopeless! He shouts. I'm just going in circles!...and I'm talking to myself…perfect I've gone crazy.

Not crazy-crazy I hope. Matt turn around and saw no one other than his boss!

Oh thank god! I been worried sick about! And where are the others? Matt ask walking to here only to be stop in his footsteps. What the matter?

The last matt I was with turn into a lizard. She told him.

Well I'm you this now I'm the real matt miller! He told her.

How do I know that?

Want me to prove it? he ask.

Yeah what's my name!?

Scarlet Kevine, he answered. It means 'of a brilliant red color beautiful'. Matt learn the bosses name when she asked him to deliver her birth certificate to the chairman of board. By accident he saw it. but the name does suit her. Her scarlet hair and eye's made her look as beautiful as her name/.

Okay you're matt! She answered. So how do we get out of here?

We need to get back to fake steelport, once there we go to a portal door and leave this nightmare. He explained to her. But there one problem.

That is?

The virus in system not going to allow us to get there so easily

Pssh! I don't fucking care! As long as we get out of here! Hopefully asha know a how t-….Where did everyone go? The realizes now that all the saints are gone!

Great! Let's go saint hunting saint hunting shall we!

Kikki: im going to stop right here.

Matt: you know nobody reviewing…

Kikkie: and?

Matt: if there's no review than that means no one reading, which means this whole story a bust.

Kikkie: I would believe you matt but I don't. im pretty sure I have someone reading this

Matt: okay! Plz review and I hope you enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Previously….

We need to get back to fake steelport, once there we go to a portal door and leave this nightmare. He explained to her. But there one problem.

That is?

The virus in system not going to allow us to get there so easily

Pssh! I don't fucking care! As long as we get out of here! Hopefully asha know a how t-….Where did everyone go? She realizes now that all the saints are gone!

Great! Let's go saint hunting saint hunting shall we!

And so it continues…

So do know where I am? Matt ask her.

Some strange castle with broken statues and red ghost flying around it. she answered.

Hm…sounds familiar. Matt said to himself.

(Shaundi and Pierce)

Great, not only are we lost but now we ended up in some sort of library looking room! Pierce says he was upset! All this running around for what!? A little British kid who still is propyl a momma's boy. Don't you agree Shaundi? No response...Shaundi!?

Pierce, do think this place was built was built especially for matt? Shaundi ask.

Maybe, why do you ask.

Shaundi points to a painting on the wall. It look like a younger matt! But with shorter hair and no make-up.

I have bad feeling about this, pierce said.

( Johnny and Asha )

Assh was banging on the glowing brown door. LET ME OUT! Matt needs me! She punched and kick the door but it didn't budge.

Calm ashe ( Johnny nick name for her ). You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up. Johnny try to stop the crazy MI6 agent but his adepts were useless.

Silence! She shouted at him. You don't understand, if don't get matt out of this castle he will mad!

I think you're the one going mad here. He told her. Look the kid is propyl having the time of his life exploring a castle and that. I'm mean come on he's a geek! Doesn't he play video games in castles or something?

You don't understand. Asha stop and turn to Johnny. This is no ordinary castle! The virus put matt back in the same castle that…that…her voice soften. That scared him.

( boss and matt )

Did you say were in a castle? Matt ask her.

Yes, a big, scary, ghost and monster infested fucking castle! She answered.

Oh no…no…we need to get out of here! We need to get out of here before they find me! He panicking. Matt was terrified!

Calm the fuck down! We'll be leaving here soon.

No you don't understand! Their coming for me!

Who's coming?

The scissor twins.

( shaundi and pierce )

Look at some of these books shaundi! Pierce pointed out. Their all written by Matt.

How do you know its writing? She ask.

Pierce pointed out matt signature Matt Miller.

Mathew Miller

They look like diaries, pierce said. He picks up a random dairy and reads.

2001/August/2

Dear Jelly bean

I want to go home! He keeps telling me this is home but I know too well that this is not my home! I may be 8 years old but I can tell when something good and something bad! Not to mention Jemima and Ralph are always causing me trouble! I hate those two! Always trying to cute me into pieces! It's their fault people in the village are going missing! Well this is it for today. I'll right back to you later jellybean! I love you, bye!

Pierce and Shaundi look at each other in disbelief.

Wait, who's Ralph and Jemima. Shaundi asks.

( Johnny and Asha )

Johnny was sitting down near the fireplace. He yawns out of boredom as he watches asha break the only window in the room but every time she even made a crack it healed itself. After countless kicks, punches and even throwing of chairs which all broke after being hit on the window nemours amount of times. This piss off asha to the point she gave it one more punch it, causing it her hand to break through it. when she pull it out the window healed.

UGH! You stupid piece of shit window! She punches it again, this time it didn't break but it made her knuckles bleed.

Okay Asha, Johnny said getting up from his comfier area. Stop, you're not going to break out anytime soon so you might as well stop before you.

Matt needs me! I can't just here and wait for someone to come to let us out! Asha yells.

Dude I know you 2 are dating but I'm pre- WE ARE NOT DATING! She yelled.

Your not?

NO!

Then why go through all this trouble for him?

Because matt like my little brother, he's smart and great company but terrible at protecting himself. Besides I like someone else and he like someone else. She answered. She was rubbing her bleeding hand. God this hurts!

Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up and walks over to her grabbing her hand. Your hurting yourself so stop. He told her, he wrap her hand in a purple scarf he had in his pocket ( for unknown reasons! ). He was able to make the bleeding stop. When he was done he looks up at asha face. She was blushing.

So…who this person you like? He ask. This Caused asha to blush even redder.

( with Boss and Matt )

So do you know where are? The boss ask as she scans the room there in. it is a large room with a water fountain and two statues at each side of the room. Next to each statue there is a letter. The one on the right has the letter J and the one on the left has an F.

This place is creepy. She says.

This used to be my home…till I escape. Matt answered her. I was force here when my parents were killed by some monster. At first I thought it was an okay castle, but I was wrong. This place was a nightmare that I lived in everyday of my life, till I had the courage to run away.

A nightmare? The boss look at him with a bit of concern.

Matt took a deep sigh and took a sit by the fountain. I never thought I talk about my life in this place but I guess I have no choice. ( in to matts life story! ) Remember how I said my parents were killed by a monster, well that not the only thing that happened that night. The monster also took me with it to his master castle. The man told me to call him Dr. Roger McKenth and I did because I did know any better. I lived here with 8 other people beside the doctor. There was Jemima and Ralph ( one person ) the twins who lived here with me. Then it was Debilitas a deform man with the heart and mind of a child. Daniella our maid that had SP ( Split personality disorder ) one minute she is nice the next she stabs people I always called her "the maid from hell". Then Riccardo the castle grounds-keeper he always killed all my pets. Lorenzo he was McKenth assistant in his experiments, he also enjoy bring woman to the castle and then cutting off their head then stinking them in the basement of the castle I don't want to know what he did with the bodies. Then lastly there was Chopper, Corroder and sledgehammer who were the guardians of the castle and my warden. And all of them abused me! Use me for their desire, entertainment for their pleasure! His voice starts to get low. It was the most horrible years of my life… and I couldn't leave because the castle was this giant technology self guard thing! So as I got older I self-taught myself to use computers till I skilled to destroy the castle itself! But I made the biggest mistake in my life…I made jelly bean or Genevieve I use to call her. She was cyber avatar I made to keep me company when I felt lonely. Then I made her into an amazing virus! A virus that can help me escape my tutored life. And she did! And we escaped! And then I became a decker and my life was great! Till the saints kick my ass of course but I got back on the house. I went to school and everything!

So what the point is? The boss had to ask.

JELLY BEAN WENT CRAZY! He yelled. I don't know what happened to her or even how to fix her.

When did she go crazy? Boss asked.

When I was on my first field mission with an MI6 team. We needed to infiltrate this underground lavatory that has been having problems with zombies. Everything was going as plain until we got to the control room. Asha and some the agents needs to remove the SD card from the mother system. But the mother system was protected by a secretary laser system so I ask Jelly bean to dis able it. she did a good job then she lock asha and the other 2 agents in with her. Oh god it was a horrifying show! Jelly bean shot everyone! Asha barely made it out alive. After that I had to delete her.

Matt is it possible tha-just then the two heard a door being open

Hello? Matt ask.

Just then a young woman wearing nothing but a rip wedding dress appeared before them

"Slice and dice!"

Kikkie: im going to end it here

Matt: plz review


	8. my character!

Hi everyone Kikkie here! I'm going to be late posting for a while. I got school test to study for! But just for you a fan I'm going to describe what the boss looks like.

My boss has scarlet red hair that blends to black

Her eyes are scarlet too

Her sex appeal is at 25% and has a very thin waist

Her hair is long and wavy

Her voice is the Caucasian one ( voice by Laura Bailey XD )

Her lips are red

When she in her space suit she wears boots

When she in the virtual world she wears her loyalty outfit


	9. Chapter 8

Previously…

Hello? Matt ask.

Just then a young woman wearing nothing but a rip wedding dress appeared before them

"Slice and dice!"

And so it continues…

JEMIMA! Matt yelled. Jemima was a pale young woman with dark brown hair and eyes. Her lips were black as coal. She was holding a pair of blades, the way she holds them though they look like scissors.

Did you miss me matte? She asks. She walks towards matt with her blades to his neck.

Not really no, where your brother? He asks her.

Don't know, you should stick around. She was about to slice his head off but the boss step in and punch her, causing Jemima to fall back a bit.

Run! Run now! Matt quickly grab the boss hand and ran to the J statue. He went behind it and started to feel up the wall. Where is it? Where are you..HA-HA! Matt open a very small child like door.

Okay, there was an exit there and you decide know to make it known? The boss says but matt paid no mind as he crawled through the door. The boss followed. When Jemima regain herself she was enraged!

"I'll kill you!" she shouted!

( boss and matt ) the boss and matt were shoulder to shoulder crawling through a small tunnel.

Matt where are we going? The boss asks but matt didn't answer. She decides it be best to just keep crawling. It felt like ever but they finally saw a light. They kept crawling till they got to the light. It was another door! Matt pushes it open and went through with the boss following him. When she got to her feet she was amazed at what she saw. It was a messy bright computer/ science lab. At the side of the room there was bunch of blankets and pillows. There were also multiple holes on the wall that look crawl through.

Welcome to my room! Matt said with a huge smile on his face.

Um…kinda-homey…she said forcing a smile.

Matt smile sadden a bit. Well I had when I was a kid; I was too scared to sleep in my real room, you saw Jemima! Their all crazy! And this was my only protection from them.

Did it ever accrue to you that they may go through the hole? She asks.

They were to scared, something about rats they'd say. Matt look around the room and then stared at a hole. Let's go through there!

Why? She asks.

Because this hole leads straight to the fireplace room, then there another hole that leads to the library then a secret pass way that leads to the entrance of the castle. Matt explains to her. He then proceeds to crawl through the hole with the boss following him. Unlike the other tunnel this one was less small, easy to go through but even though it was easier to move through it was still a long craw. It felt like hours but they finally made to the end.

Alright then let's go find…matt heard something. Shh! I hear moaning.

The boss nods her head and crawled out the hole quietly. She went on before matt and look over the corner of the noise. She rolled her eyes.

Are you kidding?!The boss yells. Matt look over the boss shoulder to see what the fosse was about…and the scene made him giggle. Asha and Johnny making out, asha was just in her panties and johnny in his pants. The couple notices them and gasps, trying to find their clothes.

Matt was giggling at the sight. This is just cute, he said trying to keep his laughter under control, but he failed.

SHUT UP MATT! Asha screamed at the boy looking for her suit. Matt still laugh. He wasn't laughing at the scene he was laughing at Asha panties, SAINTS FLOW PANTIES! It was like an ad for the thing she hate the most it was hilarious to him.

So…the boss started. What was going on here before me and the kid got here and should we give you guys 10 minutes?

10 minutes? Asha look at Johnny. 10 minutes?

Johnny gave her "I'm fucking Johnny Gat " look. All I really need is 5. The extra 5 minutes is for the feeling to come back to your legs.

Matt and Asha were silent! Though the silent broke when Asha realized- MATT YOUR OKAY! She gave him a big hug ( she still in her panties ) I was so worried about you!

Not from my point of view, the boss said checking her ass out.

Shut up! And don't stare at my ass! Asha yelled.

Okay-okay-okay, but seriously what happened in here?

(EARLIER! )

I like…Asha voice started to get low as she blushed. well…um….

Alright I see this is going to be hard so let me- IT'S you Johnny Gat, she blurted out. It's you.

Oh, Johnny raised an eye brow in curiosity. Me? He ask.

Yes. Asha started to smile again. You're strong, confident, brave and above all handsome. At first I was too scared to say anything do to the loss of you girlfriend and I thought I was being insulted by asking you out. That and Shaundi and the boss seems much protected of you. I was bit scared to go up against those crazy girls.

Johnny giggled at this pulling the Asian woman closer to him and leaning in for a kiss, which he got back happily from the other party.

( back to reality )

Matt look straight at Johnny with a serious and emotionless face. You slut! Matt tells Johnny causing him to laugh a bit.

Jealousy Mattie boy? Johnny asked.

No not really, it just makes me wonder how Aisha would feel if she was still alive? When matt said this everyone in the room went silent. Oh, did I go a bit too far Johnny?! Matt looks upset and not his cute 6 minutes of anger upset I mean really pissed.

You're going over the line kid! Johnny told him keeping his cool.

I'll remember that next time you're FUCKING ASHA! Matt yelled and Asha slap him.

What's gotten into you? Asha asks him.

YOU! He yells and points to her. You and Johnny? I mean REALLY!? I'm in danger near propyl death and you two are fucking each other! I thought you had more sense than that!

Asha was silent. She knew matt was right, she was a MI6 agent for chris sake she was better than this! But whenever she was with Johnny she couldn't lie, she wanted him. She wanted him more than ever and she didn't know why! It's like there a spell on her that make her want to jump Johnny.

Matt, I'm sorry. She took his hand in hers. I promise this will never happen again she told him.

Thank you…and you're still naked. He told her, this caused her to blush and continue to look for her suit. When she found it she put it on quicker than a husband puts on his clothes after his wife just found him fucking the maid.

Now then, what's the plan? Johnny asks.

Move that statue! Matt pints to the statue next to the fire place. The boss and Johnny knocked it down only to hear a loud gasp from matt.

Where is it!? Where's the door!? He yelled.

I GOT RID OF IT! It's the voice. GOING THROUGH THAT HOLE IS CHEATING MATT! AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE!

Genevieve…Is that you? Matt asked the voice. The voice went from a louder male speaker to a gentle young woman voice.

Yes, it's me. She answered

Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill us? He asked.

I WANT TO KILL THE SAINTS! Her voice was so sad. They ruined your life! You were on the top of the world and then they brought you down!

Hey we didn't bring the kid down alright! Plus Matts a saints! You're going to kill him off too? The boss asks getting a little annoyed.

I've been watching you. Genevieve says so evilly with a demonic laugh. They call you the boss. The big tough saint herself boss of the saints. But in reality your nothing but a sick woman!

What are you talking about? She asks.

I know why you kept matt alive that day.

Yea cause he was a kid and didn't know any better. She answers cause matt to pout a bit.

No, you kept him alive because you were attracted to him weren't you? Genevieve says.

Yea your right, im head over heels for this guy! In fact matt I want your babies!

Genevieve snorted at her comment. Matt in time you will see what I'm talking about. Genevieve voice the disappeared.

What now? Asha ask.

The window! Matt walk over to the window at the side of the room ( nobody notice the window there XD ) the window had pairs so he started to pull the out one by one.

Matt what are you going to do? Asha asks.

Im going to the libaray. He says climbing out the window and sliding to the edge.

Be careful kid. Johnny told him. matt nod and begin to slow sliding on the edge of the wall. Till he slide next to a dragon statue. Johnny sigh in disappointment. Even he knows he would not be able to move by the dragon! ESPACILLY when your over 1000 feet up in the air on a ledge. But somehow some way matt crouches under it and move.

Now how the hell can you crouch and still lean up against the wall like that! Johnny yells in disbelief. Seriously if I'd have done that, I'd loss my balance and fall to my death!

You'll be surprise what our Matt can do! Asha told him.

Kikkie: that's its for this chapter!

Matt: plz review!


	10. Chapter 9

Previously…

Now how the hell can you crouch and still lean up against the wall like that! Johnny yells in disbelief. Seriously if I'd have done that, I'd loss my balance and fall to my death!

You'll be surprise what our Matt can do! Asha told him.

And so it continues…

Matt slides to the end of the ledge; there at his knee was window with bars. Lucky for him this is an old castle, so he kicks the bars down and carefully goes through the window without falling to his death. When he enters he found pierce and shaundi look at books.

So here where you 2 are! Matt says with a bit a cheer in his voice, the two spun around to see who behind him. They were not going to be fooled again!

Ah no, not another monster! Pierce yelled grabbing a book that he can use as a weapon.

You better get the fuck out before I ram my boots up your cyber alien ass! Shaundi yelled getting in a fight stance. Matt gave them both a confused look, until he remembered what the boss told him earlier about monster like thing that look like him attack them.

Oh, you're talking about that lizard thing! That's not me honest. Matt told them but Shaundi did listen.

Bullshit! She yelled, getting ready to charge. Matt had no choice but say:

YOU AND BERK FUCK ON THE HOUSE CARPET! Matt yelled fearing for his life, but Shaundi did stopith her face red as an apple. She could not believe that he said that out loud! And in front of pierce! And speaking of speaking of pierce he was laughing in the corner, this upset matt to yell:

Whenever you watch Beyonce, Sofia Vergara or even Kim Kardashian you get a boner pierce! Matt told him silencing pierce.

Wouldn't you if you saw their sex tape! Piece respond

Yes but when it's a Victoria secret commercial I tend to lower it down a bit. Matt told him that shut pierce up!

Where are the others? Shaundi asked ignoring pierce's moment of shame.

Your cold shaundi! Pierce yelled at her.

A couple of doors away! We can get to them through the window-just then matt heard loud footsteps coming towards the library.

SHHHH! Matt telling the 2 too be quit. The loud steps were coming closer and closer until it stop. Matt was trying to keep his cool because he knew who was coming and he was it was not good. It was quit until the louder footsteps starting to up again but steps was going away, matt took a big sigh of relief till pierce knock over a stake of book to the floor making a loud noise. this resulting in the footsteps coming back and breaking the door down. The 3 stared at the figure before them! A grotesque-looking guy. The hunchback guy look at them for a while, he then stared at Shaundi and smiled.

MY DOLLY! He yelled jumping up and down like a 5 year old child who just won a stuff toy from the fair.

Matt…shaundi whispered. Who is this guy?

Debilitas, the castle gardener and handyman. Matt told her. Just follow my lead and you won't get hurt. Matt took Shaundi hand and lead her to the door that Debilitas was standing in front of. Slowly matt and Shaundi walk by him not trying to provoke him or anything. Pierce was following them. When they got the door they ran for their lives with Debilitas following them.

( the boss, Johnny and Asha )

I wonder how matt is doing? The boss asks the two only to remember that their MAKING OUT IN THE CORNER! (Horny monkeys!) but Asha stop when she heard the questions.

I hope he's alright. She says rying to get of Johnny lap.

Im sure the alright. He says pulling asha back on him lap. besides what's the worse than can happen? ( oh you sweet naïve man ) just then matt, Shaundi, and pierce burst through the door.

QUCKLY, BLOCK THE DOOR! Matt yelled trying to push the small but heavy book case to the door. Shaundi pushed the nearby couch and pierce help matt with book case.

What is going on? The boss asked a bit worried.

Oh just a fucking giant think I'm its dolly! Shaundi says grabbing a chair to blockade the door. After blockading the door with half the object in the room the trio took a breather, that's when shuandi and pierce notice Asha sitting on Johnny lap.

What the fuck going on here? Shaundi ask pointing her index finger at them.

Their dating, matt replied.

Wait-what!? Pierce said in disbelief.

It's long story and I' tell you all later but right now we must get out of here. Asha told them.

CONGRATULATIONS! ( it's the voice -_- )

Oh god not you again. Shaundi says.

SHAUNDI I SEE YOU MEET DEBILATIS! HE SURE LIKES YOU! IN FACT HE SHOULD GET A SECOND CHANCE AT YOUR HEAT!

Oh fucking god no! the boss yelled realizing what about to come to them.

YES AND THE BE-E-E-E-E- good I'm back! It was kinzie.

Kinzie get us out of here already! Pierce yelled at her.

She can't or it will kill me. Matt told him.

And? Pierce questionably cause matt to feel like shit.

That cold. Johnny replied.

Anyway, kinzie started. I think I can get you out of the system without killing you matt. If I can rewire the next challenge to steelport I can easily open up a portal there! But there are 2 problem.

That is? Boss asks.

1. Genevieve might notice me trying to get into her codes and might try to kill you matt. and

2. Genevieve might rest the whole game all over again.

How do you want to play your cards. Kinzie ask.

The boss looks at matt with worry, her face was beautiful to him and he would never want to see it get hurt but he might just see it cry.

Let's go with number 1 kinzie! What's the plan? He asks. He look at the boss again, she was looking down in sadness.

All of you head towards the ball room, its 2 feet from where you are. Once there I will be able to open a door for you to steelport then head for the broken shely ( I don't know how to spell that place and im too tired to look it up ) and after that your home free.

Great….how do we get to the ball room? Asha ask.

The stairs, matt told her.

No how do we get past debilates? Shaundi ask with a bit of fear in her voice.

How about you use you holy water matt! Kinzie yelled at him.

Oh…right…I complete forgot about that! Matt says as he pulled out forever loved

you had a weapon all this fucking time…and you never use it!? Johnny ask.

I completely forgot about it look let's just go! He says. Un-bearcat the door! I got this! I got this! ( the door was open to Daniella! You'll see why she so scary to matt soon ) I don't got this…he was so scared he couldn't even talk anymore

Everyone look to see who it was, it was just Daniella the maid oh the castle…she look emotionless. She stared at the saints for a while before opening her mother to speak.

Dinner is served, Matthew... Dinner is served, Matthew... she tells him. this resulted in Matt fainting.

( wake up matt! )

When matt woke up he was sitting on red velvet chair that was soft. He was at a table and there was SOUP in front of him!?

Look like you're a wake. Matt look on his left to see asha sitting next to him.

Why are we at the dinner table? Matt ask.

The maid brought us here, if we didn't debilatis would be trying to hug shaundi. Asha told him taking a sip of her soup. This cause matt to feel a bit ill. When look around the table he saw everyone eating the soup, he almost vomit!

What wrong matt? It's just soup. Asha told him. The soup was a very dark red with junks cooked of meat in it and some gold like noodles in it.

Asha, stop eating. He told her. She put her spoon down and looks at him with a bit of worry.

Matt are o-EVERYONE STOP EATING! Matt yelled on the top of his lunges gaining everyone attention from their food.

What's the matter with you kid? Pierce asks.

You're eating people…he told them, they all drop there spoons. Shaundi puked.

Just then Daniella came into the room holding a butchers knife. What's wrong my masters? Is the soup not good? She was staring at her knife. It creep everyone the fuck out.

Um…no the soups fine! The boss told her.

Daniella look at the boss with a disgusted face. She holds up the knife at her causing the boss to get out of her chair and back away.

Daniella leave her alone! Matt yelled

Princess…she says. Blood... Flesh... Woman... You vile creature. You lure men into your filthy body again and again... And you are allowed to do that because you are a precious, precious little princess... Precious... precious little princess. She starts to laugh in an insane way. This causes everyone to leave the room quickly. They ran out the kitchen through a long hall away till they barged into a large light up room.

Were in the ball room! Matt tells them. The ball room was a very big and I mean big golden room with angels painted on the wall. The roof was barely noticeable duo to its height but at the top hanged a golden French Empire Crystal Chandelier it lighted up the whole room. And the roof was painted gold but with a weird design on it. a dragon was on each end of the four corners each of them trying to get a black out figure angel. There was also a huge as window that covered the whole wall. Outside it look like dark rainy clouds.

Good, KINZIE! Asha yells. WERE HERE! No answer.

KINZEI! GET YOU ASS UP FRONT THE FUCKING RADIO AND GET US OUT OF HERE! The boss ordered. But still no answer. I'm suddenly worried.

AND YOU SHOULD BE! The voice (or Genevieve) says. NOW IT'S TIME TO SEE IF SAINTS CAN REALLY FLY!

What does she mean by that? Johnny asks. And then his question was answered when a loud roar was heard.

Fuck me not Paul again. Pierce said but it wasn't Paul.

Just then a the window started to crack until it burst, the roar was heard again but this time much closer. Until it flew into the ball room.

A GAINT FUCKING DRAGON!? REALLY!? The screamed.

Matt and shaundi stared in horror.

ALDUIN!

Kikkie: end of chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it!

Matt: ;-;

Shaundi: ;-;

Kikkie: what wrong with you two?

Matt: we just really hate alduin

Kikkie: uhhh

Boss: I get why matt scared but you Shaundi?

Shaundi: you have not been shitless till you battle alduin on master mode…when you're high.

Johnny: review.


	11. Chapter 10

**this is kikkie! and were on ch 10 yay! bro fist for everyone! please enjoy the story and review to tell me your thought but plz nothing bad...just got an insulting message from a jerk so plz no bad comment :'( **

Previously….

A GAINT FUCKING DRAGON!? REALLY!? The screamed.

Matt and shaundi stared in horror.

ALDUIN!

And so it continues…

Run! Matt yelled running to the door and opening it only to see and upset Daniella holding a knife. He took her knife then closed the door back and ran to the nearest corner. The saints all followed him.

We're going to die aren't we? boss asked.

Maybe. Matt responds.

Not on my fucking watch! The Johnny yells. He grabbed the knife matt took from Daniella. Then launched at the unexpected dragon till it hit him with its tail.

Johnny! Asha yells running towards him only to be blown away by alduin. matt ran to her but before he could get to her the dragon bites onto his jacket and threw up in the air…and didn't come down!

I'm alright! Matt yelled. He was hanging from the Chandelier by one hand. The Chandelier couldn't hold him for long though so they better do something fast!

Whatever you do, don't let go! Pierce told him

Why on earth would I let go!? Matt Yells.

I don't know just telling you. Pierce Says back.

Shaundi grabbed the knife and jumped on alduin head, stabbing it several times but nothing worked. Alduin then threw Shaundi in the air and swallowed her in one gulp, didn't even bother to chew her.

Shaundi! The boss screamed. Alduin gave the boss an evil smile and crawled over to her. The boss started to panic she didn't know what to do! This thing just ate her friend and kick everybody ass! If only she had a gun. When the stop thinking the dragon was right in front of her face. She was so scared, was this the end? Was she going to die? The answer is no because the Chandelier Matt was holding on to broke causing matt to fall on Alduin face. Alduin got angered and threw matt into the air and swallowed him too.

MATT! Boss and asha screamed.

Asha started to cry on Johnny shoulder. He killed matt…matt.

Alduin did a loud burp then look at the boss with a smile then it went to horror as it started to burp up green liquids. It scurried around the ball room then exploded. Dragon parts everywhere! It was disgusting and it smelled like dog shit!

This is just nasty! Pierce said wiping off all the dragon goo off his 20grand saint's suit.

In the middle of the ball room was a big goo like mess that was jiggling. The boss up to it to get a closer look. She something reaching out of it…it was a hand and it had a star tattoo on it.

Shaundi! The boss said grabbing her hand, pulling her with matt out of the goo. Shaundi took a big breath of air. Matt wasn't breathing or moving, Shaundi let go of his jacket and started to cough. The boss smacked matt a bit but nothing happened. She started to give him CPR. But no reply. After while she stop hovering over matt lifeless body.

I'm sorry Matthew. She whimpers over his body.

BOSS! Kinzie voice yelled through the damage room. What happened in there?

A dragon came and killed matt! Asha yelled.

Killed!? Matt heart beat still beating it says it on his life support on his machine.

The boss went on her knees. Wait…what. She says. Just then matt can be heard giggling. The boss looks down to see a happy smiling boy. This resulted in a punch to matt face!

Asshole… the boss mumbles as she gets up.

I regret nothing! Matt told her.

How'd you guys get out? Pierce asks the two

(explanations!)

Matt was sliding down the dragon throat to into its stomach where he made a big splash then came back up for air, he was in the belly of the monster…and it smelled like dog shit!

I'm alive! Matt yelled doing a fist bump in the air. Although the moment was over when a figure came out from the stomach acid causing matt to scream like at a little girl. The figure was Shaundi and she was covered in stomach acid. Matt was silent for a while before speaking. You never tell anyone I screamed like a girl! I meant it! Shaundi rolled her eyes and nod.

So how do we get out of here? She asks him.

I have just a solution! Matt said to her. He reach deep in his left pocket and pulled out Forever Loved and poured the whole bottle into the acid. Nothing happened at first but the acid started to bubble.

I feel tingling. Matt told shaundi

That's not funny. She said only to start feeling what's he feeling. The acid started to glow and the bubbles started to become bigger. Oh shit! Shaundi tackled matt into the acid knowing what was going to happen.

( back to the saints )

Okay back to what we were originally doing? Johnny told them.

Right as I was saying, kinzie started. Go through the door you came in with then head for the broken shelly. Once there I can bring you all back here then we can figure out how to delete Genevieve from our lives.

Got it! everyone agreed.

(After going through the door)

Ah steelport! The armpit of America! Asha says walking to the broken shelaly.

More like shit hole of America. Johnny tells her and they both laughed a bit.

Armpit, shit hole, whatever it is as long as we get back to the ship I'm good! Shaundi tells the two love birds.

As they walk matt started to notice something strange about steelport, first off the sun was out which was weird ( in my gameplay that happens rarely) second there was nobody around nor were there and cars.

Um boss I think- don't talk to me! The boss ordered him, after that little stunt he pulled on her she didn't want to hear a word from him.

But don't you notice something a bit off? He ask her.

Nothing at all! She told him. matt got upset then walk past everyone and stood in front of the boss stopping her in her track.

It was a kiss! Get over it! he told her. You can be beat me up when we get back to the ship but right now at least listen to me! Or else you're going to get us all killed!

I have never gotten anybody killed! She retorted.

Expect for 7 billion people, go team saints! He said do a fist bump.

The boss was silent for a while then she sighed. What's the problem matt?

There is something wrong with this picture! Matt told her. The sun out, nobody here and did you not notice the Zin towers are gone!

Oh my god I thought i was the only one who see this. Shaundi says.

CONGRATULATIONS! Genevieve yells.

Shit! Johnny mumbles.

NOW FOR THE FINALLY ROUND, ZOMBIE RUN!

What!? The saints asked.

YES! TRY TO GET TO YOUR DESTINATION AND HIT THE RED BUTTON WITH OUT GETTEN EATEN AND REMEMBER DON'T LOOK BACK!

Zombies? Asha says, just then a hand came out from the ground and grabbed her foot. Asha screamed and try to get out from it grip but it had a strong grip on her foot. Luckly for her she is dating Johnny who had a knife and cut the hand off her. The saints once again ran for their lifes. Or morally sprinted for their life from flesh eating monsters. As they ran hands just kept poping out from everywhere, even walls from buildings. After running for hours they finally reach the bar. On the table next to them was a red button

Do we press the red button? Shaundi asks.

No, fuck that. The boss told shaundi but was mistaken because when she got near the entrance she was pushed away.

On second thought push the button. She orders Shaundi.

Shaundi turned around and gasp. Everyone turned to see what she was gasping about, and it was a terrify thing to see. The zombies coming towards the but that wasn't the scariest thing it was the sun sucking up everything in its path leaving only but darkness. Shaundi push the red button and quickly ran to though the portal everyone else followed.

( on the ship )

Shaundi was the first too wake up, then pierce then johnny and asha butnot boss or matt.

( virtual )

Matt was banging against the entrance that kept him from the real world. The boss tried everything to push matt through the force field keeping him from going through but everything was fatal.

Just go. He tells her. They need you Scarlet. The darkness was getting near but Scarlet didn't move.

I'm not going to leave you! She tells him. You're the only man I ever loved. I rather die with you than go back living without you.

Matt smiled with tears in his eyes; he cupped her chin and kissed her. Love you too…so much…that why I have to do this…please forgive me. Before the darkness consumed them Matt threw Scarlet through the portal.

MATT! Scarlet screams as she watches the man she loves get suck up by an evil sun. she broke down and cried curling up into a ball of sadness. Matt…matt…

( back on the ship )

The boss woke up but matt didn't. the feeling of lose was still in her but she kept her tears.

Where's matt? Asha asks.

Dead. She tells her. Asha look like she was about to cry. What happened?

Genevieve suck in up in that GOD FOR SAKEN VIRTUAL HELL HOLE! The boss punch the wall near her, she then started to cry. He was still young…

What are you talking about? Kinzie started. Matt still alive! All the saints look at her. He's still alive his brain waves and heat beat are still going look! Kinzie pointed to matt monitor, he look like he was in perfect health.

If he's alive why isn't he waking up? Asha asks. Just then the monitor blackened out and a pixel smile appeared before them.

I can answer that question my darling. It was Genevieve!

Bitch you have a lot of nerve coming out in the opening like this! The boss told the virus only to get a giggle from it.

Aw is the boss of the saints upset? GOOD! You deserve it! Genevieve told her.

You know now that matt gone and were out of that world of yours we can delete your sorry pixel ass! Shaundi told Genevieve.

But if you do that then matt dies. Genevieve then disappears from the screen only to show a scared matt running away from a man chasing him with a chain saw, then Genevieve appeared again. I'm sorry he too busy to come to the phone. Can I take a message?

Yea tell him the saints are coming to get him! Keith David told her.

And after that were going to delete your sorry ass!

Kikki: that's it!

Matt: plz review.


	12. Chapter 11

Previously…

You know now that matt gone and were out of that world of yours we can delete your sorry pixel ass! Shaundi told Genevieve.

But if you do that then matt dies. Genevieve then disappears from the screen only to show a scared matt running away from a man chasing him with a chain saw, then Genevieve appeared again. I'm sorry he too busy to come to the phone. Can I take a message?

Yea tell him the saints are coming to get him! Keith David told her.

And after that were going to delete your sorry ass!

And so it continues….

Genevieve snorted at Keith David remark then she looked at the boss. She hated her so much! The boss was perfect! Strong, beautiful, flawless skin, silky smooth hair, beautiful eyes, big breast and ass, small waist, and most of all is that MATT LOVES HER!

I hate! I hate you so much! Genevieve yelled at the boss. You don't even deserve his love! You-you- TRANSEXUAL HOMO!

Everyone in the room was silent and confused.

Homo? Shaundi asked.

You don't know!? Genevieve yelled back she started doing her laughter again. You never told them didn't you? Oh this is just grand!

No…the boss says silent with panic her in eyes.

Genevieve laughs. I know Johnny and King knew about it but you never told anyone else? Genevieve says. Well then, let me explain! Your boss use to be a man! A big husky man!

Everyone look at the boss. They were shock ( expect for johnny and king ).

Scarlet was speechless, I can't believe she told everyone! But sadly Genevieve was not done.

Oh, yes your boss was a man at some point in her life! Then when she went into her two year coma he prison warden put her on hormones and raped her in her sleep. Genevieve was laughing her ass off humiliating the boss who was crying. But I'm not done she-SHUT UP! You don't know me! You know nothing! The boss screamed at Genevieve.

Did you know you can have kids? Genevieve asked her. The boss gave her a confusing look so she asked again. Did you know you can have kids? Did you know that even though you were a man god still gave you the gift of child birth! Genevieve voice was starting to rise. It's not fair! It's not fair! I should have a body! I should give birth to children! IT NOT FAIR! Genevieve then disappeared from the screen. It was quit in the room till the boss gasp in shock.

IM PREGANT!She yelled cause kinzie to facepalm herself.

You're not pregnant! Kinzie told the boss. Why would you think you're pregnant?

Because I had sex with everyone in this room! She told kinzie.

Not everyone. King mumbled under his breathe.

Wait…how am I able to give birth I thought I was still a guy inside? She ask, just then CID flouted down next to her.

I can explain that. CID started. The Zinyak can only produce male for their species due to their male genes being always dominant. That is the one of the many reasons why they invade planets, they mostly go for the female to help them reproduce their specie's. Plus do to their advance technology in genes of gender transformation they can turn even the most hideous of male alien creature into a beautiful woman.

Well…that's disturbing! Johnny said.

More like sickening. Asha retorted.

Keith David was staring at matt sleeping body. So how are we going to get him out?

Way ahead of you! Kinzie told Keith David, snaps her fingers giving everyone a cue to come to her. The reason why he can't leave is because bits of his mind are scatter throughout the virtual worlds. What we need to do is get these parts and bring them all back together. But here the tricky part, each part of the mind has taken a physical appearance so it might be tricky getting them all and keeping them in one place. Also Genevieve might try to get them so here's the plan! I'm going to send only 3 of you at a time to get each mind parts once you find them call me I will open a door to steel water.

Steel water? Why there? King asks.

Because it's the only place we know that matt never visit which means Genevieve has never been there. Now I located the first part of the 3 physical beings…. Its decker matt. Kinzie said with a bit of disguise in her voice. He is in kill baine casino.

Alright I'll go. Asha offered.

Me too. Johnny second to offer.

Me the 3! The boss said but kinzie stops her.

In that time you and matt are enemies and he will not go with you! Kinzie pointed to Keith David. Keith you're in! Nod his head; he was getting into the machine with the other 2. Also be careful of kill baine! She told them as she sent then to the memory of matt mind parts. When they got there they were dresses up in fancy wear standing in front of killbaine casino, it like to be having a party and people were rushing to get inside.

Excuse me kinzie, why am I wearing a cocktails dress? Asha asked.

You two might as well blend in with the crowd. She answered. Now go get matt! He's on the second floor in the VIP room.

Alright, Asha said blushing at what she was wearing. She looks gorgeous! She was wearing a black Sheath/Column V-neck Sleeveless Short/Mini Bandage Dress with red Platform shoes that match her red ruby earing and lip stick. Her hair was tied up to show her beautiful eyes. Her dress was perfect it showed off her curves nicely and even made her breast look so big and busty! And her ass was a perfect shape for that dress! If Johnny wasn't so serious at the moment he'd get a hotel and fuck Asha brains out but right now he was too busy serious on finding matt. Both Johnny and Keith David were wearing black tuxedo and white shirt the different is Johnny was wearing a purple tie and Keith David was wearing a purple bow tie.

Shall we? Keith David asked offering a shoulder to Asha who gladly took it and walk with Johnny behind them, when they enter there was people gambling, eating, drinking, dancing and just plain partying! The trio annoyed everyone and headed for the stairs, when they got to the area they notice a huge door that said VIP only. Luckily for them Keith David was a star! So they had no problem getting in. when they entered they imedally saw matt siting on a water like couch drinking chamban with Viola and a decker. They look like they were talking business. Asha walk up to matt.

Matt we have to go! She told him but he ignored her, so this resulted in Asha grabbing matt by the ear and dragging him to the exit. But matt slap her hand away.

What are you doing you crazy bitch!? Matt yelled her ( bad move kid ) Asha gave him a wtf look before slapping the day light out of him.

What the hell!? Viola yelled getting out from her seat. The music in the VIP room stop and a bunch of guns were pointed at Asha. Just then kill baine entered the room.

What's going on here? Killing machine asked. What are you doing with my geek?

Asha said the first thing that pop into her head. I'm his mother!...this was shocker! Nobody knew about matt life. Now his mom was here! Viola told everyone to lower their guns. At that moment asha drag the knock out matt out of the room and into the nearest car. When matt woke up in a daze but a little shock to see Keith David next to him.

Am I being kidnap by Keith David? Matt asked.

You can say that. Johnny told the kid.

Matt were your friends and we are taking you to a safe place, so please cooperate with us. Asha told matt, he nod his head and went back to sleep. As they drove away from the casino steelport started to turn into steelwater.

So where do we put the kid? Keith David ask the 2 siting in the upper seat of the car.

I know a place. Johnny drove to a nearby suburbia neighborhood they stop in front of a white house. Johnny then jumps out of the car and pick up matt over his shoulder. I'll be right back, He told the two and they waited in the car. Johnny easily opened the door and set matt on the couch. When he turned around she was there! Aisha staring dumb fool at him.

Ashe…Johnny stared at the beauty before him. He reach out a hand to touch her face only to have her walk by him. Johnny was silent.

She dead. He told himself. She dead…and not coming back… he looks over his shoulder and watch the virtual Aisha sit beside matt. He then left the house. When he walks to the car he look at Asha smiled.

The kid in good hands! Johnny told her. He gets in and they drove to the nearest portal.

( back on the ship )

The trio woke up from their easy mission much to Johnny disappointment.

Good because the next one will be harder. Johnny open his mouth to speak but kinzie stop him. you three can't go.

Why not? Asha asks with concern in her voice. Kinzie pulled up virtual screen in front of them. The screen was divided into 3 parts that had figures of the three and it would appear that something was moving inside them. Look at these little dots, kinzie tells them. They are small electrons just waiting to burst the minute you go into the virtual world. And just one can do at least 40% damage to your body!

So what do we do?

You wait an hour! After an hour the electrons will dissolve and you will be able to go back in again. Kinzie took a deep breathe. Shaundi, pierce , King your next.

Kikkie: im going to end it here!

Matt: plz review


	13. Chapter 12

Previously….

Why not? Asha asks with concern in her voice. Kinzie pulled up virtual screen in front of them. The screen was divided into 3 parts that had figures of the three and it would appear that something was moving inside them. Look at these little dots, kinzie tells them. They are small electrons just waiting to burst the minute you go into the virtual world. And just one can do at least 40% damage to your body!

So what do we do?

You wait an hour! After an hour the electrons will dissolve and you will be able to go back in again. Kinzie took a deep breathe. Shaundi, pierce , King your next.

And so it continues….

Shaundi, pierce , King enter the newest virtual world….they were in a school!

London eastward university boarding school for the advance child- grades k-12. Shaundi read off the nearest poster near her. She then heard Pierce and king laugh.

What's so fun? She asks.

Look at what you're wearing. King answered. Shaundi look down in horror.

OMG IM A SCHOOL GIRL! She yelled. She was wearing a black vest with a small orange logo on it the vest stop to her hips under it was a white blouse both clothes tuck in by her long tight poodle like skirt that went to her knees. She was wearing black knee highs with dark brown school sandals. Her hair was fine besides the fact that her bangs were push back do to her head band. Shaundi felt like vomiting. She then saw what pierce and king was wearing. Pierce was wearing a male version of her uniform the different he was wearing a hat with his. The king was dress up in a dark green suite with an orange tie.

Ugh! The quicker we find matt the quicker I can kill him! Shaundi yelled, her voice echoed through the school hall way. Pierce look through some of the door windows to the class and saw nobody in there.

There no one in here, is today a holiday or something? Pierce asks the 2 but only got a confused look from them. The 3 decided to walk around and see if they can find matt.

( the ship )

The boss and kinzie were watch their saints wonder around the school. Asha was cooking ( O.O wha? ) some chilly soup on the request from CID.

Alright! Soup done CID, come and eat. Asha called him, CID floated to the kitchen.

It smells good. You seem to be an excellent cook for an MI6 agent. Cid told her, she cursty to the robot. The boss looks over to CID. CID how are you going to eat that? You're a robot.

I can eat the liquids in the soup as a subtends for oil. Plus the beans can give me gas as your kind says. CID replied causing Asha too facepalm

( back to the virtual world )

Shaundi, pierce , and King was able to find the gym.

I hear kids! Maybe the know matt. King went to the door but it was lock, when he look through the window he saw a kids being sliced in half by zombie looking creature.

Oh shit! King turn to see pierce and Shaundi running away from some creature on wheels, the king ran behind them. They ran for hours till they decided to hide in the boy's bathroom. They all went into a stall and stood on a toilet seat till the footsteps echoed away.

Is he gone? Shaundi asked. Yes! A dipper British voice answered. The three got out of the stall and open the one next to it, it was matt! But he was a kid! And so cute! The kid matt stared at them as he crouched on the toilet seat.

Matt! We've been looking for you everywhere! King happily said picking little matt off the toilet seat. You okay?

Yes! He replied.

Do you know what that thing was? Shaundi asked the kid only to no from him, then matt look down.

I think their zombies? He answered. Everyone gave him a confused look and started up again. My teacher Doctor said that he can bring kids to life, but nobody believed him…matt look like he was about to cry. He's crazy…sewing dead people together…give them knives for hands…only Nazi would think of that. Matt begins to cry softly.

Shaundi kneeled to the frighten child. Listen to me, were here to help you. As long as were here nothing will hurt you. I promise. She gave the scared child a hug. Matt stop crying.

Im okay now. * sniff * so how are we going to get out? The gates are locked! And the only persone who has the keys is the janitor!

Where the janitor? Pierce asked.

He's being hung by the robe in the gym. Matt answered.

…..plan B anyone? Pierce asked.

We can go through the window! Young matt said. The 3 agreed since the parking lot right under nether them. Pierce put matt on his back as the 3 climbed out from the bathroom. It wasn't easy getting down from 2 building but they manage. When they were on the ground they heard screams and cry's coming from inside the school. It was students trap inside being shredded to pieces by zombies. Matt just covered his ears blocking out the noises of the children. Shaundi was able to find a car and hotwired it with no problem. Matt was the first to hope in. everyone else got and in as king started the car matt looked back at the school.

Goodbye…he said silently.

The saints drove into steelwater, there Shaundi knew where to drop off matt…WITH FUN SHAUNDI! So they headed over to the old saints crib, there was Shaundi eating French fries.

What's up? fun Shaundi asks her mouth filled with fries.

We need you to babysit him. Shaundi pointed to kid matt who was admiring the giant saint's statue she looks so pretty to him. with her wings and halo but the evil little tail looks so hot on her. Little matt loved it!

No problem! I'm good with kids! fun Shaundi told her counterpart. Come here little boy! Like French fries? Kid matt smiled and nod his head yes. The saints decided it was time to leave.

( back at the ship )

Shaundi, pierce , King woke up. Pierce notice something smelled good.

Who's cooking? He asked.

Asha cooked chilly for CID. The boss answered his question. He ate it all-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Everyone turned to the screen in panic; it was a pissed off Genevieve.

YOU INSULT BITCHES! She screamed. I SHOULD KILL YOU! STOMP ON YOU AND WATCH YOU BURN!

I'm guessing you notice two of three matt's missing. Kinzie asked Genevieve.

YOUUUUUUUUUU! AND THAT SLUT IN THE CORNER ( boss ) WILL PAY! DIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! When Genevieve log off the ship started to blink red. Then the ships main computer turned on and all the doors were shut closed.

Selfdestruction activated. Ship told them. You have one hour before ship is destroyed, please exit through the nearest escape pod.

The bitch is trying to kill us! Pierce yelled.

Why? She knows if she does this she kills matt along with us! Asha said.

Kinzie ran to her computer located the last matt they needed to find. She knows if we keep trying to stop her she'll never get matt so we might as well get him now and get out of the ship! Kinzie turned to the boss. GO! FIND MATT AND BRING HIM BACK!

Kikkie: going to stop it here!

Boss: fucking review already!


	14. the endfor now

Previously…

Selfdestruction activated. Ship told them. You have one hour before ship is destroyed, please exit through the nearest escape pod.

The bitch is trying to kill us! Pierce yelled.

Why? She knows if she does this she kills matt along with us! Asha said.

Kinzie ran to her computer located the last matt they needed to find. She knows if we keep trying to stop her she'll never get matt so we might as well get him now and get out of the ship! Kinzie turned to the boss. GO! FIND MATT AND BRING HIM BACK!

And so it continues…

The boss entered the machine as fast as she could. She closed her eyes and when open them she was laying on bed that looks like it came from the 80's. her room was colorful.

Where am I kinzie? She asked.

You're in matt old home AKA the castle. Kinzie was in a panic. FIND HIM! Then she log off.

No shit. The boss got out of bed to look for matt. The house she was in looked so old like an antique store or something. The thing that really caught her eye though was a huge painting on the wall. It was a boy burning on the cross. At the bottom of the painting it said:

Speak no evil see no evil hear no evil.

Whatever that meant it didn't sound good. The boss said to herself. She then heard a girl screaming. The boss dash to the screaming girl thinking it was matt only to see it was actually a girl being drag into another room. The boss didn't care for her but she did notice matt being drag down the stairs by a woman in a green dress. She followed the 2 listening to what they were saying.

I am sick and tired of your attitude! The woman in a green dress yelled as she drag matt down the stairs. You will do your chores NOW! she push matt down the stairs then he slipped in a red mess…it was blood. CLEAN IT UP FOR GOD SAKE'S, she yelled at him. he got a sponge out of a bucket of water next to the mess and started scrubbing the mess. What's a mother to do? She asked him. He look up too her with tears in his eyes. Lazy brat sits in his room all day, playing computer games! CHILDREN MISS BEHAVING IN THE BASEMENT! And one in the walls doing his business god knows where! You kids will be the death of ME….the death of me. The woman look down to matt who was smiling because he saw the boss. The boss ran to him pushing the woman aside only to have him fade into pixel.

Thought it would be that easy? Genevieve voice ranged through the room. Try and find him again.

You little piece of-NO! before the boss could finish her sentence she heard matt up stairs. She ran to him, she found him struggling with the woman in green again. This time she was dragging him into a tub that look to be smoking hot!

I ASK A SIMPLE THING! The woman in green yelled. JUST CLEAN UP THAT AWFUL MESS BLOOD! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GET IT ALL OVER YOUR NICE CLEAN PAINTS I WORK SO HARD TO MAKE!NOW GET IN THAT TUB AND SCRUB YOURSELF! she tried to pull matt into the tub but he didn't budge.

NO! he yelled at her.

You wanna get in huh? Well then let me help you! She pulled him in with his clothes still on him, he was screaming in pain ( imagine your coffee spilling on you just when it got made…yea that's how much pain matt was in ). YOU SCRUB YOURSELF! she yelled grabing a sponge tying to clean the screaming struggling matt. YOU SCRUB YOURSELF OFF WITH THE FLAMES OF HELL!

The boss couldn't watch anymore, she grabs the plunger and hit the woman with it. matt climb out of the tub. Hugging the boss and she hug him back.

I thought you were dead. She told him, holding him close to her.

I thought I was too. He said. Take me away, get me out of here! He begs her.

Of course, told him. She help him up and they left the bathroom and ran to the nearest door. She goes for the knob but the door shut, she kicks it but it doesn't do and good. Matt went to the side of the door and pointed to the controls on the wall. He flips the switch to unlock the door but nothing happens.

You think that I would let you go matt? It was Genevieve voice. Matt was getting pissed!

Genevieve! Show yourself! he called to her only hearing a giggle.

I'm in the kitchen darling. The two headed their as quickly as possible, this will end now! when they got to the kitchen what Genevieve was shock them. She looks just like the boss. But she was wearing nothing but lingerie.

Matt, Genevieve says in a low and husky voice. Please lets be together forever. If you say you'll be with me then I'll spare your friends.

The boss didn't want matt to say yes to Genevieve, she rather die than to let that happen…but it didn't.

You Genevieve, I'll stay with you. But you have to spare my friends first! Matt told her. Genevieve did as she was told.

( the ship )

The saints were surprised when the red lights stop blinking and the doors opened.

Did they do it? Shaundi asks

( virtual world )

I love you Genevieve. Matt tells her. He walks up to her and kissed her on the lips, killing the boss heart. Although it didn't last long till matt pulled out a knife and stab Genevieve multi times. He didn't stop stabbing her till she fell to the ground. Killing Genevieve ( or at least putting her program to a pause :3 hehe ). Matt throws the knife down.

Why? The boss asks.

She…if she loved me she wouldn't have put me through my worse moments in life. He sold her. Crazy program. He looks at the boss and gave her a sad smile. Can we go home now? he ask her and kinzie answered.

( the ship )

The boss woke up first but all stares were at matt who was still sleeping. The boss joined the saints.

Isn't he supposed to wake up by now? Asha asked kinzie who was checking matt brain waves. He seem fine so then why isn't he waking up? And why is the transporter box glowing? Wait…transporter box!? Everyone attention went to the box that matt made so he can bring stuff from the fake world into the real world. It was glowing and nobody knew what to do if that thing pops anything out. The boss then felt someone leaning on her back. It was matt!

MATT! The boss hugged him and so did Asha. Matt was drowse but he was happy that they were worried about him.

You're alright, right? Kinzie asked. Quick! What 365x39?

142,35. he answered…he was right! Kinzie nod that he was okay. Pushed smiled then push his way through the saints and stuck his hand in the transporter and pulled out a phone. On the screen was a pixel face Genevieve who was beyond pissed!

You didn't delete her? The boss asked a bit shock to see Genevieve.

I can't, if I do then I delete the mother brain of the ship as well. So I just stuck her in my old decker phone. Matt was smiling to himself. Don't under estimate a cybergod. He was trawling his phone smiling to himself. The saints just took a deep breathe and relax.

Today was the weirdest day of my life. Johnny said, he was in the corner of the control room siting on a beanie bag. The rest of the gang agreed.

But some good came out of it. Asha says siting on the beanie cuddle up next to him. Johnny smiled at her.

Agreed! Matt says kissing the boss cheek. This startles the boss only to bring matt into a full kiss. When she was done she gave him a wink and left the room.

I'll be on my way! Matt told the others leaving the room. The rest of the saints smiled.

Someone is going to get luckily. CID says.

Kikkie: THE END….for now :3

Matt: huh?

Kikkie: yes matt I am making a sequel!

Matt: O.O oh god….ASHA!

Kikkie: thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the story, plz review.


End file.
